warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sun Hawks
The Sun Hawks are a Chapter of loyalist Space Marines who have only recently been brought to full strength, following their recent creation and their early engagements with enemy forces across the Imperium's borders. The Chapter has been known to have an almost spotless combat record, their battle reports from them or soldiers fighting by their side being filled with descriptions of valorous charges, heroic defenses and daring missions behind enemy lines, and much more. Although having been in service for merely around five centuries, the Sun Hawks have more than distinguished themselves in the eyes of the High Lords of Terra and the entire Imperium. The Sun Hawks have been known to engage in numerous battles involving the Tyranids, even going as far as to trying to track down the locations of nearby Hive Fleets or Tendril's and attacking them without hesitation, even if the number of enemy forces demanded that they called for reinforcements, or despite how low their numbers are. They have created an aptitude for killing these xenos, a skill which mankind will undoubtedly have great need of now and in the future. They know exactly where and when to hit the Tyranids to do the most damage, and in what offensive and defensive ways to act against them. They have been especially close to both the Ordo Xenos and the Ultramarines' Tyrannic War Veterans units. The lust for fighting Tyranids is also guided by a flame of vengeance, as the Tyranids were responsible for the destruction of their former homeworld Hethos, and caused the Chapter to lose much of their manpower. However, as understandable as it may be that they wish to avenge their fallen brothers, they have been known to act almost recklessly just for a chance to get a single grasp of revenge against the Tyranids, which has lead to many in the Imperium to question can they be kept in line. Last that was heard of the Sun Hawks, they were engaged with Tyranids on their new homeworld of Saraxia IV. History Founding The Sun Hawks were officially comissioned into service in exactly 500.M41, aboard the space-faring Fortress Monastery of the Imperial Fists, the Phalanx. ''The Chapter Master was named Calixto Venerus, selected to lead the Sun Hawks for his fervent loyalty to both the Hawks and the Emperor, as well as his undying devotion to further serve the Chapter's needs. Along with him were 200 Sun Hawks. The first 100 were full fledged battle brothers, trained aboard the ''Phalanx ''itself, and became the Chapter's 1st Company. The remaining 100 were Scouts, who became the Hawks' 10th Company. The Sun Hawks were settled onto the Shrine World of Hethos, where they were greeted like long awaited heroes. The Chapter began to immediately recruit new initiate's from the local cities and towns, and became fully devoted to bolstering their ranks to maximum. For years, the Sun Hawks rigorously trained new recruits in their headquarters among the high central mountains of Hethos, where plans were made to construct a Fortress Monastery in place of the quickly assembled field base the Sun Hawks were using as their center of operations. Soon, the Chapter had a standing number of 400 Marines, from both new Astartes arriving offworld and from the initiate's coming in. But during all those years of recruitment, the Sun Hawks were far from away of the field of battle. They were sent into various warzones across multiple systems, as alien and heretic attacks began to mount up on the Imperium's borders. The Sun Hawks were therefor seen in battle at that time only as small strike forces, usually built of no more than 20-30 Astartes. Many of them fell, as was expected in war, but they fought with such fearsome skill and prowess that often times even just a few Sun Hawks were enough to tip the tide of an entire battle. From that point onward, the Hawks created a nearly spotless combat record, with nothing more but glorious victories listed in their reports. Fall of Hethos In 623.M41, the Sun Hawks homeworld of Hethos came under attack from en entire Tyranid Hive Fleet, which was reported as one that had not been seen on any battlefields. The Sun Hawks quickly realized that they may very well be dealing with a newly arrived Hive Fleet, and had little idea of what to expect from these new attackers. As a holy planet, the Shirne World had little defenses of it's own, beside a contingent of roughly 5,000 Imperial Guardsmen. The Sun Hawks themselves stood at around 600 Marines at that time. Chapter Master Venerus saw they were outnumbered by the Tyranids at least a million to one, and that his small force of Space Marines and Imperial Guard stood little chance against such numbers. But evacuation of the planet was impossible. Most of the Sun Hawks' ships had been destroyed in the first wave of the Tyranid attack, and rest had withdrawn behind Hethos's moon to repair and ready a counter-attack. To make matters worse, the distress call that they had sent never reached any Imperial space. The Sun Hawks were on their own. The Tyranids descended on Hethos in the millions, and the Sun Hawks mounted a valorous defense, killing what seemed like thousands for every foot of ground the xenos gained. But for every one they killed, ten more were ready to take their place in an instant. The Sun Hawks had at first divided their forces across the entire planet, hoping to prevent the Tyranids from seizing total control, but even with the help of the Guardsmen, they were still being overrun. Hundreds of Imperials fell in battle, and millions of civilians were ruthlessly slaughtered as their protectors dwindled in number and were crushed by the swarms of aliens. The battle was costly for the Sun Hawks. The 2nd Company was entirely destroyed in the defense of an Imperial shrine, and the 3rd and 4th Company suffered massive casualties defending their own points, and several Scouts fell in battle as well. Even the Chapter's Chief Librarian, who had been leading the defense from the frontlines along with the 5th Company, was slain, and the Company almost destroyed to the man. Chapter Master Venerus ordered a full retreat back to headquarters, where he and the 1st Company were stationed along with several squads of Scouts. The battle had come to them as well, as the Sun Hawks returning to their home base found thousands of fallen Tyranids upon arriving. The defenders had fortunately suffered only a few casualties. Knowing Hethos was lost, and so was the Chapter unless they got out here now, Venerus contacted the remains of the Chapter Fleet and ordered them to start evacuating Sun Hawks via teleportation. The remaining Sun Hawks positioned themselves near several teleportation beacons, that would eventually allow entire groups of Space Marines to teleport to the few Sun Hawks ships orbitting Hethos. Many more Astartes died before they could teleport, the most tragic of all losses being the loss of Squad Apricum, where all of their five suits of Terminator Armor were lost with them. The Sun Hawks did manage to escape their doom on Hethos, but the Chapter had been struck lower then ever. Of the 600 Marines, now only 280 remained alive, and they had no homeworld to return to or any form of suitable headquarters to regroup their forces at. All that was left, was a rag-tag bunch of battered Space Marines, a few hundred Chapter Serfs and around twenty ships of their former forty. It seemed that the Sun Hawks were doomed to die. A new home The fall of Hethos had made the Sun Hawks a Chapter on the run for their survival. For weeks drifting in the warp as they made for Imperial space, they were completely out of contact with any friendly forces, cut off from resupply and refuel for their ships. There were even cases in which demons boarded their ships and thrust the Hawks into a new battle for survival. Yet, the valiant Chapter still endured, until at last they appeared in Imperial territory. Fortunately, they appeared directly next to the homeworld of the Silver Skulls Space Marine Chapter. The Sun Hawks reported their dire situation, and the Chapter immediately lended all of the aid it could. Since that time, the Sun Hawks have maintained a close working relationship with the Silver Skulls. From around 624.M41 to 702.M41, the Sun Hawks were a space-faring Chapter, using their newly comissioned Battle Barge ''Dorn's Judgement, ''as their mobile Fortress Monastery. They didn't engage in battle as actively as they did before, but they couldn't merely stand by and do nothing, as their Chapter's records so clearly indicated. Thus, several strike forces of Sun Hawks engaged enemy forces whenever and wherver they could be found, especially Tyranids. The Sun Hawks were known to take almost careless actions for a chance to fight the Great Devourer, and avenge their fallen brothers on Hethos. But the Chapter kept in line, and continued to survive, until on that one fateful day, the Emperor it seemed smiled upon them Himself. A representative from the High Lords of Terra themselves came to them, with wonderous news: the Sun Hawks had been granted a new homeworld. Saraxia IV was the most habitted and powerful Imperial world in the Saraxia system, its surface topped with great spires amidst gleaming cities and massive factories. What would be even better, was that the Sun Hawks were granted the right to recruit from all six planets in the system, meaning that they would once again have a great influx of new recruits. Chapter Master Venerus of course accepted the offer of a new homeworld for his brothers. The Sun Hawks were welcommed as heroes, and their name was praised on the streets of Saraxia IV. Entire parades were organized for them, and the billions of citizens called out their undying loyalty to the Emperor's Angels of Death. After some years, when a steady recruitment had once again been established, the construction of the Sunkeep began, the Fortress Monastery of the Sun Hawks. The governor's of the Saraxia system said it would be the highlight of the system's entire history. Both the Chapter and the system prosperred under their newly formed alliance, as the Sun Hawks quickly managed to get more recruits from everywhere across the system and bring their Companies to almost full fighting capacity, and the Imperial settlements were ever so well protected now from alien and heretic attacks with the help of these reknown Space Marines. Although the Sun Hawks still think of Hethos as their home, in a way, they are now safe in the knowledge that they have a future for their Chapter to look forward to, and a new home to fight for. Headquarters Now that the Sun Hawks have been brought up to full strength, their headquarters have also finally been fully replenished. As a Codex-compliant Chapter, their command structure is composed as per its teachings. Chapter Command *Chapter Master Calixto Venerus *Captain Azio Drakken, Commander of the Honor Guard *20 Honor Guards *2500 Chapter Serfs and Servitors Armory *Moris Kubatis, Master of the Forge *30 Techmarines *89 Tech Servitors *22 Predator's *10 Vindicator's *9 Whirlwind's *6 Land Raider's *32 Rhino's *12 Razorback's *36 Bike's *38 Stormtalon's Apothecarion *Markus Delentis, Master of the Apothecarion *70 Medicae Servitors *13 Apothecaries Fleet Command *Suria Mictus, Master of the Fleet *2 Battle Barges *13 Strike Cruisers *7 Gladius Frigates *4 Nova Frigates *5 Cobra Destroyers *32 Thunderhawk's Librarium *Casio Ratalius, Chief Librarian *6 Epistolaries *11 Codiciers *13 Lexicaniums *2 Acolytum Organization The organization of the Sun Hawks' Companies differs a little from other Codex-compliant Chapters. The Chapter maintains a number of 6 Battle-Companies, and only 4 Reserve (Tactical, Devastator, Assault and Scout Companies). Also, the Companies are referred to as Dawn-Companies, and are led by Dawn-Captains. 1st Dawn-Company: ''Guardians of the Keep *Dawn-Captain Augustus Trebatis *Chaplain Mitas Rutois *Standard Bearer Mellarus *Apothecary Sulio *97 Space Marine Veterans *3 Dreadnoughts 2nd Dawn-Company: Shields of Saraxia *Dawn-Captain Mitelus Anglis *Chaplain Altais Tauris *Standard Bearer Varrus *Apothecary Dresis *6 Tactical Squads *2 Assault Squads *2 Devastator Squads *2 Dreadnoughts 3rd Dawn-Company: The Xeno Smiters *Dawn-Captain Ingris Platias *Chaplain Algro Tiebani *Standard Bearer Viktus *Apothecary Malco *6 Tactical Squads *2 Assault Squads *2 Devastator Squads *2 Dreadnoughts 4th Dawn-Company: Knights of the Sun *Dawn-Captain Ylias Achius *Chaplain Strebas Crosius *Standard Bearer Gretais *Apothecary Nyas *6 Tactical Squads *2 Assault Squads *2 Devastator Squads *3 Dreadnoughts 5th Dawn-Company: The Wardens *Dawn-Captain Urias Jubal *Chaplain Dresis Trebus *Standard Bearer Achius *Apothecary Lyxia *6 Tactical Squads *2 Assault Squads *2 Devastator Squads *4 Dreadnoughts 6th Dawn-Company: The Defenders *Dawn-Captain Nurdio Victurius *Chaplain Enzay Orian *Standard Bearer Ciran *Apothecary Khylan *7 Tactical Squads *2 Assault Squads *1 Devastator Squad *2 Dreadnoughts 7th Dawn-Company: The Watchers *Dawn-Captain Nikos Adario *10 Tactical Squads *2 Dreadnoughts 8th Dawn-Company: The Fireblades *Dawn-Captain Filan Juris *10 Assault Squads *2 Dreadnoughts 9th Dawn-Company: The Fearless *Dawn-Captain Quintus Vasian *9 Devastator Squads *2 Dreadnoughts 10th Dawn-Company: The Crucibles *Dawn-Captain Logan Prasius *10 Scout Squads *87 Unassigned Neophytes Culture The Sun Hawks follow the teachings of the Codex almost to the letter in this matter, with only a few very minor deviance's. They prey to the Emperor at His shrines, do the traditional Astartes combat rites and rituals and maintain and bless their wargear. Recruitment The Sun Hawks used to recruit solely from the population centers on Hethos, back when they were still posted there. When the planet was overrun, the instead drew their aspirants from various different worlds, usually from the ones they were crusading on. For a century, this same method of recruiting continued, and it became such a habit for the Chapter that they almost considered abandoning the search of a new homeworld and settling as a fleet-based Chapter. Now however that the Hawks have a whole system to recruit from, the future of the Chapter seems brighter than ever. Recruitment worlds The Sun Hawks recruit actively from all six planets in the Saraxia system. The system also has a total of 23 regiments of Imperial Guard (216 000 men) as well as dozens of Navy ships stationed there. Saraxia I A heavily populated world, Saraxia I almost falls under the category of a Hive World. Below its great cities on the surface are entire continent's worth of slum's and refugee centers thriving with billions. The Imperial Guard stationed here are always tied up suppressing food riots and chasing down criminals and even heretics. The Sun Hawks however, always recruit from the slum areas, and never from the upper areas, claiming they only have use for hardened and strong recruits. A thing that the rich on the surface do not have to offer. Saraxia II A beautiful and prosperous agri-world, Saraxia II supplies all other five planets with fresh food and other supplies, and plays a crucial role in keeping the system together. The other planets have very little to no food production capabilities, and thus if Saraxia II were to fall, the rest of the system could very well fall with it. For this reason, the Sun Hawks always have a small contingent of Space Marines stationed there. Saraxia III The surface of Saraxia III is dotted with weapon and vehicle factories and Imperial Guard bases, and has been classified as a Fortress World. The vast factories that vent their gas and steam into the atmosphere have polluted the air so badly that it is almost impossible for any normal human being to survive there without the proper survival gear. If it were not for the massive arms production and tens of thousands of Guardsmen stationed there, Saraxia III may very well be just abandoned. Saraxia IV Considered the leading world of the entire system, Saraxia IV is a thriving city-world, where all flaura and fauna has seized to exist millennia ago, replaced by gleaming towers of silver and massive cities. Saraxia IV is also the location of the Sun Hawks' Fortress Monastery, which is often completely surrounded by civilians eager to lay their eyes on even a single Astartes. Saraxia IV is the seat of the Imperial government that rules over the system, and the greatest bulwark against evil. Saraxia V Saraxia V is a very simple planet with no significant strategic importance to the Imperium aside from an Imperial Guard airbase stationed there. The planet does however house breathable atmosphere, and an easy place to send refugees if it comes down to that, giving the large amount of unpopulated areas it still has. Saraxia VI It is suspected that Saraxia VI was once the sight of a human federation during the Age of Strife, giving the old ruins found everywhere across the city, that are nowhere near any known human architecture. However, the plans and schematics of weapons and vehicles fit only for humans to pilot have been found as well, which was all the proof the Adeptus Mechanicus needed of a former human presence. It has even been rumored, that the Techmarines of the Sun Hawks have recently acquired pieces of ancient Dark Age technology from the ruins around the planet. The Chapter remains silent on this matter. Gene Seed The Sun Hawks lost some of their gene seed during the Fall of Hethos, but many Space Marines sacrificed themselves so that most of these vital components of making the Chapter strong again could survive. Thanks to them, the Sun Hawks have large supply of gene-seed ready to be used at their leisure for the creation of more Space Marines. The Sun Hawks gene seed is one of the purest forms available, with only an 11% chance of mutation. Combat Doctrine The Sun Hawks make good use of all forms of battle tactics, ranging from close assaults to siege warfare. They, once again, follow the teachings of the Codex Astartes in matters of combat doctrine as well, making good use of the base tactics it offers. As successors of Dorn, the Sun Hawks fight with remarkable discipline, remaining calm and level-headed during combat and keeping the enemy at bay through steady fire control. The Hawks specialize particularly in pounding the enemy from afar with heavy weaponry, and then sending in Assault Squads to close in to finish them off with a lighting strike. One of their most famous engagements using this tactic was during the Battle of Broadsword Canyon, where they fought the Chaos Warband known as the Blighting Purge, an offshoot from the World Eaters Legion. The fanatical Chaos Marines walked straight into the guns of the Sun Hawks along the narrow canyon, and after most of the enemy was destroyed, Assault Squads quickly eliminated the few survivors in mere moments. This has become somewhat of a trademark tactic for the Sun Hawks, as they make extensive use of it in almost every battle. The Assault Squads of the Sun Hawks are known for donning sets of heavily modified Mk.VI Corvus Power Armor. This "tradition" started back upon the founding of the Chapter, when there weren't enough suits of Mk.VII Aquila Power Armor to issue all Assault Marines with, so instead they equipped sets of Mk.6 armor. It has become a habit for every Assault Marine to use this form of Power Armor, which has turned the Sun Hawks into a recycling station for used Mk.6 suits. Fleet The Sun Hawks have always maintained a sizable fleet of well maintained warships, which befits their role as an active crusading Chapter. Many of their ships have become renown across Imperial space for their timely arrival and swift and decisive intervention in battle. Many of the most famous Sun Hawk vessels are still in service even today. The Sun Hawks have also been granted tactical command of the several dozen Imperial Navy ships in the Saraxia system, and often times Sun Hawk battlegroups are accompanied by another battlegroup of Navy vessels. *''Capita Aquiale ''- Battle Barge (Destroyed) *''Stella Malleorum ''- Battle Barge *''Dorn's Judgement'' - Battle Barge *''Vault of the Undying ''- Battle Barge *''Vigilis ''- Strike Cruiser *''Hellbearer ''- Strike Cruiser *''Revelation ''- Strike Cruiser *''Hammer of Dorn ''- Strike Cruiser *''Sunblade'' - Cobra Destroyer *''Lifebreaker ''- Cobra Destroyer Fortress Monastery The Monastery of the Sun Hawks, the Sunkeep, was already planned for construction when they settled on Hethos, but when the planet was destroyed by the Tyranids, plans changed. For a century, the Sun Hawks became a space-faring Chapter, and instead used the Battle Barge Dorn's Judgement as a mobile Fortress Monastery. However, a few years after they settled onto Saraxia IV, the construction of the Sunkeep began. Years later, the massive fortress was completed, standing tall over the spires and towers of Saraxia IV's cities. It is by far the most well armed, armored and guarded structure in the entire system. Boasting powerful artillery batteries, void shields, and guarded at all times by at least a Company of Space Marines, the Sunkeep is a fortress to contend with. Famous Battles Calistus III Crusade - 602.M41 The Sun Hawks deploy the full force of their Chapter, at the time around 400 Marines, to battle the Dark Mechanicum forces who have taken the Forge World of Calistus III. Chapter Master Venerus leads the 1st Company in the assault to kill the Greater Demon guiding the Chaos forces, and successfully slay the beast, disorienting the Chaos forces and allowing them to retake the Forge World. Morgia Crusade - 708.M41 The Sun Hawks 3rd Company repels an attack from the Chaos Lord Drekkian the Scorcher, who sought to gain control of the world of Morgia. Had the assault succeeded, the forces of Chaos would have likely wiped out the entire subsector, since Morgia was it's only military world. Trazia Crusade - 923.M41 The Necron Tomb World of Trazia awakens, threatening to overrun the entirety of the planet. The Imperial Guard's 13th Vendoland Regiment calls out for aid, and the Sun Hawks answer by sending in the Honor Guard. The heroic Astartes lead the Guardsmen into the Necron catacombs, and collapse the entire place onto the massive underground city, shutting down the legions of active Necron warriors. Viktus Crusade - 955.M41 The Sun Hawks 4th Company joins a massive Imperial invasion force attempting to seize the Tau research world of Viktus. The crusade is lead by Chapter Master Gabriel Seth of the Flesh Tearers Chapter. The 4th Company assaults the city of Fio Yanoi, and after a long and arduos three month battle, finally seize the city. Half of the Company is slain by the Tau, but as a result, the Imperium seizes and Viktus and the crusade is a success. Maltius Rift Crusade - 988.M41 The Dark Eldar invade the Maltius Rift, and in a devastating sweep of death and destruction manage to overrun the Imperial Guard stationed there and enslave the entire Rift. The Sun Hawks 2nd, 3rd and 5th Companies launch a great counter offensive, and world by world, alien by alien, manage to liberate the Rift. However, millions of humans have already been killed, and millions more shipped off to Comorragth to serve as slaves for the Dark Eldar. Only roughly 20% of the human population of the Rift remains alive. Maltius rift is forever remembered in the Chapter as a hollow, dark victory. Dresdia Crusade - 993.M41 A small strike force of 40 Sun Hawks drop behind enemy lines on Dresdia, catching the Orks there offguard. The Sun Hawks rampage across the Ork bases they find, destroying every generator and structure they find, and slaying hundreds of Orks in the process. The Sun Hawks manage to wreck their way into the main Ork settlement, where they call down an orbital bombardment from the Strike Cruiser in orbit, obliterating the Ork base and ending the threat for Dreasdia. Saraxia IV Defense - 999.M41 A Tendril from Hive Fleet Leviathan comes upon the Saraxia system, and launches an attack on Saraxia IV. The last that was heard of the planet was that the Sun Hawks were mounting a heroic defense from their Fortress Monastery. A distress call reached Imperial space, and help is being assembled for the Sun Hawks. Current situation unknown. Relations with other factions Silver Skulls Since the Sun Hawks were aided by the Silver Skulls, they have created an uncompromising trust for them, and have been known to call upon them for aid in several of their battles. Although it may be surprising that such a savage and brutal Chapter as the Silver Skulls is working in close unison with a disciplined Chapter like the Sun Hawks, the deeds the two have accomplished together have been marked as the stuff of legend. Reportedly, the Silver Skulls heard of the Tyranid attack on Saraxia IV, and have sent a force to assist their fellow Space Marines. Imperial Fists The Sun Hawks have always had close ties with their founding Chapter, and can be counted on to fight by their side at all times. The Imperial Fists have on many occasions complimented the Hawks for their loyalty, and their useful ability of being able to be depended on at all times. Naturally, when they heard of the Tyranid invasion on Saraxia IV, they immediately sent whatever troops they could to assist them. 13th Vendoland Regiment Although they have battled together only a handful of times, the Sun Hawks created a strong bond with these hardy Imperial Guard during their crusade on Trazia, where they together defeated the arising Necrons. The elite operatives of the 13th have been tasked with numerous high priority missions across Imperial space, and have earned a reputation as almost dogmatically loyal soldiers to the Emperor. It is perhaps for this reason, that the Sun Hawks took such a liking to the Guardsmen. A company of Guardsmen from the 13th caught the distress call from Saraxia IV, and is heading there at top speed with another regiment of Guardsmen. Famous Sun Hawks Chapter Master Calixto Venerus The first and current commander of the Sun Hawks, Venerus is a noble and idealistic leader, who was selected to lead the Sun Hawks because of his steadfast loyalty, martial prowess, tactical genius and fierce loyalty to his men. The Chapter has learned to trust Venerus more then ever since he saved them from destruction on Hethos, and was told to be the last person to leave the doomed planet, staying behind long enough for the rest of his brothers to escape. He exemplifies all that is great and noble of the Sun Hawks, and is a beacon of light in the darkness in a galaxy with little hope. Captain Augustus Trebatis Trebatis earned his place as Honor Guard Captain after his actions on Hethos, where after the death of the Captain of the 6th Company, he took over and rallied the remaining Space Marines and Imperial Guard in a last stand, barely holding off the attacking Tyranids. Under his leadership, the wave of xenos was beaten back, although at the cost of all but a few Space Marines and Guardsmen. He lead the rag tag group of survivors back to the main Sun Hawks base in the mountains, where he held his ground at the Chapter Master's side until he was teleported up to a ship with him. Techmarine Adrian Adrian is the personal armorer of Master Venerus, chosen for this specific honor because of his unique talent at crafting and upgrading Power Armor. His own suit boasts along with the usual enhancements of a Techmarine a generator attached to his power pack, that can be connected to any form of melee weapon from Combat Knifes to Thunder Hammers, and can be used to supercharge the weapon to provide murderously powerful blows that can damage or destroy even entire tanks. Adrian has also upgraded the armor of several other battle brothers, including that of Master Venerus, to provide more accurate targeting solutions, wider sensor range and much more. Veteran Sergeant Ostano Pellan Pellan is a figure that all Sun Hawks look toward to for guidance, for he was there alongside Chapter Master Venerus when the Sun Hawks were founded on the Phalanx, and is the oldest member of the 1st Company. He wears a set of ancient Terminator Armor, filled with purity seals and impact points from blades and gun shots. Pellan is always ready to assist his brothers, and every Sun Hawk knows that they can count on Ostano Pellan to turn the tide if the need should arise. Quotes Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:TenHalo Category:26th Founding